Stone Hamlet
My Lord Baron, News of our Settlement has begun to spread! Mobs are coming from far and wide to see if the stories they have heard are true. And not all of them are friendly. It is time to begin constructing our fortifications. Our engineers have come up with designs for tools using stone, that are significantly better than our Wooden Tools. This will require us to delve into the depths. Some say this is foolishness, and that we belong on the surface. Others say that those people are poopy-heads. What say I, my Lord? I say: Strike the Earth! Mesons (Race, details to be finalized--probably a Mining race) must use Hardened Clay/Terracotta/Glazed Terracotta instead of stone. 4 or more Glazed Terracotta blocks that form a pattern count as 1 Luxury per 4-6 Glazed Terracotta blocks. Stone tools may now be used. Iron tools may be utilized to clear problematic blocks (that could not otherwise be harvested) out of mines/building sites/etc Population Guild College Build a generic College. This is required for building Guild-focused Colleges. Once Completed, generic Advanced may be built at will. The college will have teachers from every Guild, without having a specific focus on any one in particular. This College must have a Building devoted to every one of the major Guilds in your civilization. Guild-specific Colleges must have at least 3 Class Buildings. Each Guild will have 2-4 Classrooms dedicated to their crafts, where students can recieve more specialized training. Each Guild will also provide a Lecture Hall where all the students may come at the same time to hear visiting speakers and recieve more general instruction. * The College Must have a Building devoted to every Guild in your civilization ** Each Building must have at least 2-4 Classrooms (see Classroom details, below) ** Each Building must have at least 1 Lecture Hall * The College must have an Administration Building ** The Administration Building must have an office for every teacher ** The Administration Building must have an office for the College Superintendent * The College must have Dormitories ** There must be enough rooms to house at least half the students that attend the College. (see Dormitory details, below) * The College must have a Cafeteria (see below) Classroom Details: * Must have seating for at least 10 Students * Must have a Desk for the Teacher (Support, Advanced) * Classroom should have a section dedicated to the material they cover (may be any activity covered by the given Guild) Administration Building Details * 1-2 Teachers per Office ** Must have a Desk ** Must have a Filled Item Frame related to the subject they teach outside the office. *** If the Teachers inside an office teach different areas, there must be 2 Item Frames ** May have 0-3 Luxuries ** Teachers do not have Secretaries * Superintendent's Office (Residential, Advanced) ** Must have a Desk ** Should have at least 2-4 Bookshelves/cases ** Must have 2-4 Luxuries ** If College has a Banner, must have 1-2 School Banners ** Superintendent must have a Secretary *** Must have a Desk *** May have 0-2 Luxuries Housing Details * 2-6 Students per Room ** Must have 1 bed per student ** Beds must be useable ** Must have at least a single Chest per Student ** Rooms may have 0-2 Luxuries (total) * Teachers may live on or off campus ** Teachers are considered Support (Advanced) for living requirements ** Teachers should have a Filled Item Frame with an item related to their class above or next to their front door. * The College Superintendent may live on or off campus ** The Superintendent is considered Residential (Expert) for living requirements *** The Superintendent should have a Book and Quill inside an Item Frame above or next to their front door or main entrance. ** Superintendent's Secretary my alive on or off campus *** Secretary is considered Support (Basic) Town Center Office Suites Each Guild now recieves an entire suite of rooms and offices dedicatd to their specific Guild. It is recommended that each Guild should recieve its own building, because these suites will be expanded in future Stages. * All Advisors must get a Secretary ** Secretaries require a Desk ** Secretaries require 0-2 Luxuries ** Secretaries are considered Support (Basic) * If new Building, Advisors retain their Offices in the Town Center * If new Building, Advisors must recieve a new Office identical to their Office in the Town Center. ** Advisors only recieve one Secretary. If new Building is constructed, the Secretary works inside the new building. New Meeting Room A new Meeting Room will be needed for this Stage. All Advisors, Ambassadors, College Superintendents, School Principals, and Players must have a seat. There should also be at least 4+ extra seats. * The Meeting Room may be in a Conference Room format (as in Wooden Settlement) or * Meeting Room may consist of a table at one end of the room with seating for all Advisors and Players ** Ambassadors, Superintendents, and extra seats may be rows of seats or additional tables arranged according to Player's desires, as long as there is sufficient seating. Janitor's Closet * Must have a Table * Must have 2 Double Chests * Janitors are considered Support (Basic) Security Office The Security Office houses the men and women who guard the Town Center, ensuring that everyone remains safe on its grounds. They are not military personnel, but civilians employed to maintain the peace. They store their equipment in the Security Office when off duty, and live in small houses off of the grounds of the Town Center. * 4 Security Officers are required. * Requires Desk * 1 Armor Stand per Officer is required. * 1 Single Chest per Officer is required. * Requires 4 Single Chests * May have 0-3 Luxuries * Security Officers are considered Support (Advanced) ** Security Officers recieve Leather Armor and a Wooden Sword. Hall of Records The Hall of Records keeps track of information and knowledge known by your civilization. It will continually expand in every continuing Stage, so ensure there is plenty of room to expand. * Requires Librarian's Desk ** Librarian requires off-site living quarters. Support (Advanced) ** Requires Desk ** Requires Item Frame with a Book and Quill on, above, or near the Desk. * Requires 40-60 Bookcases/Shelves * Requires Carpeting * Requires 2-10 Additional Luxuries Immigrants * Build Housing for all previously mentioned workers * Build 2 additional Residential (Expert) * Build 4-8 additional Residential (Advanced) * Build 9-14 additional Residential (Basic) Agriculture 4.2 Still Under Construction This is still just a broad outline of what is to come. Details will be added in shortly. In broad strokes, Agricultural output will be moved out of the capital (for sake of space), and to an Outlying Hamlet, that is Agriculturally (but not completely) focused, built around an Agricultural Guild School. If this does not appeal to you, that is what the Rule of Cool is for. All of this explanatory text will be removed when the 4.2 Update is completed. Build an Agricultural School Outlier * Must have at least 8 Classrooms. ** Must have at least 6 desks for students per classroom. ** Must have at least 1 desk for a teacher per classroom. ** Each Classroom must have Agriculturally-based activity in a "Lab," whether indoor or outdoor, immediately attached to the Classroom *** Labs may be shared between classes, as long as the requirements of all the sharing Labs are fulfilled (ie Fishing Pond in a Farm Lab) *** You may create one, giant Lab if you wish that contains everything for every Class, as long as all requirements are met. * Farming (Food) Classroom ** The Farming Lab must contain two Farming Plots (2x7 or 14 Tilled Blocks total). ** Fertilizers, such as Worms, Manure, Fertilizer, etc that are available should be present in the Farming Lab. ** The Farming Lab must contain at least a Basic Granary ** The Farming Lab must contain an Item Bank ** The Farming Lab must have Tool Storage * Plantation (Inedible) Classroom ** The Plantation Lab must contain wo Farming Plots (2x7 or 14 Tilled Blocks total) ** Fertilizers, such as Worms, Manure, Fertilizer, etc that are available should be present in the Plantation Lab. ** The Plantation Lab must contain at least a Basic Granary for Seed Storage. ** The Plantation Lab must contain an Item Bank. ** The Plantation Lab must have Tool Storage. * Ranching (Livestock) Classroom ** The Ranching Lab should have at least a Basic Pasture containing at least 1 Breeding Pair of each of the following: *** Pigs *** Sheep *** Cows *** Mooshrooms (If Available) *** Chickens (Any) *** Rabbits ** The Ranching Lab must contain at least a basic Granary ** The Ranching Lab must contain an Item Bank * Stable (Rideable) Classroom ** The Ranching Lab should contain at least 2 Horse (or other Rideable) Stables *** Horses *** Donkeys *** Mules *** Llamas *** Modded rideables **** ie Wyverns **** Mammoths **** Elephants **** etc ** Attached to the Ranching Lab, there should be at least a Basic Pasture for the Rideable mobs. ** The Ranching Lab must contain an Item Bank, Tool Storage, and at least a Basic Tack Room * Kennels (Pets) Classroom ** The Kennels Lab should contain at least 2 Basic Pens for Pets such as: *** Dogs *** Cats *** Parrots *** Rabbits ** The Kennels Lab should have at least 2 Basic Kennels, or, if more than 2 Pets are present, at least 1 Kennel per Pet. ** The Kennels Lab must have an Item Bank and Tool Storage * Arboriculture (Trees) Classroom ** The Arboriculture Lab must contain at least 1 Basic Orchard *** The Orchard should contain at least 1 of each of the following categories (if available to the civilization: **** Lumber Trees (Intended purely for only log production) **** Food Trees (Apples, Cherries, etc) **** Inedible Trees (Rubber, etc) ** The Arboriculture Lab must have at least a Cellar for Sapling storage, an Item Bank, and Tool Storage. * Fishing Classroom ** The Fishing Lab must have a Fishing Pond *** The Fishing Pond must be at least 3-4 blocks deep. *** The Fishing Pond's surface must be at least 4x4 ** The Fishing Lab must have Tool Storage ** The Fishing Lab must have at least a Basic Item Bank. * Apiculture (Bees) Classroom ** The Apiculture Lab must have at least a Basic Bee Meadow *** The Apiculture Lab must have at least 2-3 Pam's Harvestcraft Apiaries *** The Apiculture Lab must have at least 1 Apiary *** The Apiculture Lab must have at least 3-4 Bee Houses Farming * Build 10-12 Farming Plots (2x7 tilled blocks, or 14 total--140-168 Tilled Blocks total) ** Plant at least 1 Farming Plot of Wheat ** Plant at least 1 Farming Plot of Carrots ** Plant at least 1 Farming Plot of Potatoes ** Plant at least 1 Farming Plot of Beet Roots ** Plant at least 1 Farming Plot of Pumpkins ** Plant at least 1 Farming Plot of Melons * Natura Plant at least 20 Berry Bushes (Measured at the base) ** Must have at least 2 of the following kinds of Berries: *** Natura Raspberry *** Natura Blackberry *** Natura Blueberry *** Natura Maloberry * Harvestcraft Either ** Plant at least two of every plant type available to you ** Or have at least 12 of every type of Garden *** Collect all 6 types of Garden. **** Windy Garden **** Soggy Garden **** Shaded Garden **** Tropical Garden **** Frost Garden **** Arid Garden Plantations * Agriculture Build a Magical Containment Storage Building * Build at least 2-3 Plots for Flax, Cotton, or other String-producing plants if available. * Grow at least 45 Sugar Cane (measured by the number of base Sugar Cane blocks) * Grow at least 20 Cacti (measured by the number of base Cactus Blocks) * [Mystical Agriculture] Plant any inedible Magical Crops that are available. Ranching Build a Barn * Acquire at least 6 Breeding Pairs of Cows 12 * Acquire at least 6 Breeding Pairs of Pigs 12 * Acquire Breeding Pairs of Dyed Sheep 12 ** Acquire at least 3 (of 16) Sheep Colors (White counts as a color) Breeding Pairs * Acquire at least 6 Breeding Pairs of Chicken 12 ** [More Chickens], Hatchery, Chickens: *** Have all Overworld Base chickens **** Bone White (Gives Bone Meal, drops Bone when killed) **** Flint **** Sand **** Log *** Collect all Dye Chickens (Craft an Egg with dye) **** Red **** Yellow **** Blue **** Green **** White (See Above) **** Black (Ink Sac, Squid) **** Brown (Cocoa) **** Orange **** Light Blue **** Magenta **** Pink **** Light Grey **** Lime *** Get all Chicken's stats up to at least 5/5/5 * Acquire at least 1 Breeding Pair of any kind of Rabbits total Stables * Build a Livery Stable ** Have at least 6 rideable, directable Mobs (Horses, Donkeys, etc) available * Build a Stable ** Have at least 4 Breeding Pairs of Llamas Total Available Kennels * Have at least 6 Breeding Pairs of Dogs * Try to tame at least 3 total Cats (If available) * Try to tame at least 3 Parrots (If available) Arboriculture Resource Orchards Resource Orchards range from Lumber Orchards to any other non-log, inedible resource that can be procured from trees, such as increasing the number of Saplings of a given tree that you own. * Acquire at least 3 of the 6 kinds of vanilla trees ** Oak ** Birch ** Spruce ** Dark Oak ** Jungle ** Acacia * Build either 6 Basic, 2 Advanced, or 1 Expert Resource Orchard ** The trees should have a clearly defined planting zone that future trees will be in after they have been cut down. ** If using Natura Redwoods, only 2 trees are required * Food Orchard ** Construct either 6 Basic, 2 Advanced, or 1 Expert Food Orchard ** These trees should be used specifically for producing food. Any mix of food-producing trees may be used. * Breeding Orchard ** Forestry Acquire at least 4 non-Vanilla Tree Species ** Construct at least 2 Basic or 1 Advanced Breeding Orchards ** These trees are intended (if possible) to be bred together in the interest of producing new species of trees or changing attributes of current species. Fishing * Build at least 4 Fisherman's Huts Apiculture * Resource Bee Meadow ** Have at least 2 Basic or 1 Advanced Bee Meadows for no other reason than to acquire Combs, resources, and/or purebred Drones ** Have at least 6-8 Pam's Apiaries running (if applicable) * Breeding Bee Meadow ** Construct at least 2 Basic or 1 Advanced Breeding Meadow. ** Acquire at least 5 non-hive Species *** Acquire at least 1 pureblooded Valiant Queen ** Due to Forestry programming, Leporine Bees may only be bred in April ** Due to Forestry programming, Tipsy and Merry Bees may only be bred in late December * Utility Bee Meadows. ** Put any useful Utility Bees to work ** Forestry Heroic hurt mobs ** Bees has a Mining breed ** Bees has spawning breeds ** Bees have.....lots of utility bees ** Bees have all kinds of interesting effects Miscellaneous * Build at least 3 Trapper's Huts * Build either 6 Basic, 2 Advanced, or 1 Expert Agricultural Processing Buildings ** Build a Dairy Cows ** Build a Butchery Ranching ** Build a Tannery Cows, Horses, Llamas, Rabbits ** Build a Feed Silo sub-Ranching ** Build a Sawmill Arboriculture ** Build a Fish Processing Facility Fishing ** Build a Granary Storage Shrine to Petra; Patron Deity of the Stone Hamlet Stage. Petra is the Patron Goddess of Miners and the daughter of Terrim. Petra herself is the mother of all kinds of other subterranean deities, and wife to Nethre, God of Lava and the Nether. Petra is hard and unforgiving to those who slight her, but unyieldingly supportive to her loyal followers. She is said to grant special favors to those that explore her ravines and caverns. * Favored Colors: Gray, Black * Favored Building Materials: Stone Brick, Mossy Cobblestone, and any kind of ore. * Festival: Miner's Week ** Festival Date: December 2-9ths * Favored Offerings: Pickaxe (Any), Shovel (Any). Coal ** Disfavored Offering(s): Charcoal, Wood, Saplings Shrine to Petra Petra's Shrines are usually built underground, with only the Room of Rest visible from the surface, or not at all.. They are often found in Mines, sometimes at Bedrock itself. * Mine of Petra ** A small Mine should be constructed near Petra's Shrine. It only needs to go down 10 blocks, with 2 branch mines that need to be at least 3 blocks long. ** The Mine should have a Furnace Wall that has at least 4 Furnaces ** The Mine should have a Double Chest stocked with any kind of combustible fuel that is not Charcoal, at least a pair of Pickaxes, and at least a pair of Shovels. * Shrine Room: ** Must have an Altar (two blocks tall). The Altar consists of a pair of Smoothstone blocks with Sandstone between them on the top layer, and a block of Mossy Cobblestone on the bottom *** If Mossy Cobblestone is unavailable, regular Cobble will suffice until such time as Mossy Coblestone is found or crafted.. ** In front of the Altar should be a Chest where offerings to the Goddess are offered. ** The Floor should be some kind of Stone, whether Smooth, Cobble, or Brick. * Room of Rest: ** The Room of Rest must have at least 4 beds for anyone that needs a place to rest. *** Each bed must have a single Chest for storage of any items for any of Petra's guests. ** The Floor should be some kind of Stone, whether Smooth, Cobble, or Brick. * Acolyte of Petra's Hermitage: ** Must have an Oven/Furnace ** Must have a Crafting Table ** If possible, should have an underground, Mob-safe Mushroom Farm. ** Must have a Bed ** Must have a Double Chest for storage. ** The Floor should be some kind of Stone, whether Smooth, Cobble, or Brick. Pre-4.2 Content Stage Foci Resource Gathering Hamlet Mine The Hamlet Mine requirement may be ignored if the Outlier is a Mining Outlier. If this is not the case, read on: Agriculture The Agriculture requirements may be ignored if the Outlier is an Agricultural Outlier. If the Outlier is an Agricultural Outlier, all Agricultural output from previous stages may be moved out of the Hamlet itself and into the Agricultural Outlier. If this is not the case, read on: Military Build a Defensive Zone The Defensive Zone does not need to be built into the Hamlet if the Outlier is designed with the Defensive Zone specifications in mind as a dedicated Military Outlier. If this is not the case, read on: The Defensive Zone does not need to include the ENTIRE Hamlet, but should be completely surrounded by walls, and allow the area inside the Zone to survive even if the rest of the Hamlet is overrun. The Defensive Zone is not intended for permanent residence. The Zone is usually considered a short-term fallback location for the more important citizens of the Hamlet, and can support a small population in very tight quarters for a short time. Requirements include: Fresh water, Renewable Food Supply, Stock of Arms/Armor, Emergency Quarters for Nobility/Challengers, Emergency Quarters for a portion of the Hamlet's Population, Quarters for a Defensive Zone Garrison, Armory for Defensive Zone Garrison, and a Medical Care center. Immigrants To be added: Stone Hamlet Housing Requirements Table. Build 4-8 Hamlet HutsSee Residential Page for Full Information Build 2-3 Hamlet HousesSee Residential Page for Full Information Build 1 Noble Hamlet HouseSee Residential Page for Full Information per new Noble. All existing Noble/Elder Estates must be upgraded by at least 6 Decoration Points, 4 Utility Points, and 2-3 Rooms (indoor or outdoor) relating to their area of expertise (if any) Required Nobles: The following Nobles are required from this stage forward if you are participating in any of the following categories Their Estates must be upgraded in each successive Stage, just as yours does as well.: Agricultural Corps Foreman Resource Foreman Mining Corps Foreman (Subterranean Harvesting) Lumber Corps Foreman (Wood Harvesting) Chief Clerk (Stockpiles) Marshall (Military) Title shall change as the Challenge progresses High Priest (Religion) If Applicable Chief Ambassador (Outliers/Villager Relations) Transportation Administrator (Transportation) Chiefly roads between Settlements but can include air, sea, rail or dimensional travel as well. Outlier Residential Category:Stage